The Translational Research Core is designed to promote and facilitate human subject research in skin biology and skin disease. The first aim is to provide a cost-efficient, central resource to identify and recruit volunteers to participate in human in vivo studies and/or donate blood or skin biopsy tissue for ex vivo/in vitro investigations. The Core performs procedures such as skin exposure to simulated solar radiation, hapten sensitization &elicitation, non-invasive monitoring (e.g., ultrasonography, chromometry, transepidermal water loss measurement) and tissue acquisition (venipuncture, punch &keratome biopsies). The utilization of these functions are expanded mainly by active interactions with physicians who refer patients and with other investigators through the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center, the General Clinical Research Center, Center for Aids Research, and other research foci within the University. A research assistant coordinates these services. The second aim is to provide overall management of clinical trials of novel therapies brought from the laboratory to the bedside with emphasis on providing optimal translational and clinical data. A group with expertise in general trial design as well as data and safety monitoring are assembled to efficiently direct or conduct high quality studies that arise through interaction with various investigators interested in skin research. Additionally, interactions between clinical and laboratory researchers are fostered to insert adjunctive laboratory studies to clarify mechanisms of action of therapies and pathomechanisms of disease. The third aim is to foster career development of young investigators and junior faculty in the area of human subject-based skin research. This involves providing support at multiple levels (e.g. IRB submission, protocol design, data analysis, manuscript preparation) depending on investigator needs.